cirquemystiqueroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Saorise
Saorise is played by the host, angelofmusic1992. Her ideal LA would be Georgie Henley. Past So far, not much is known about Saorise's past. All that's known is that she comes from Ireland, is a selkie, and is an orphan. Personality Saorise is a selective mute, so she rarely talks around people. If she does talk in front of you, it means that she trusts you, a lot. She's a kind little girl, but very curious. She tries to keep a positive outlook on things, although this can mean that she has a hard time talking about things that bother her. She does enjoy spending time with people she cares about, although at times, she'll prefer to be alone. Role in the Cirque None as of right now Relations Aisling Aisling was the first person from the circus Saorise came across. While Aisling does which Saorise would talk more, which can lead to some conflict between the two, the two girls do care for each other. Saorise thinks Aisling is fun to be around, and also appreciates the fairy talking for her when she's meeting new people. Aidan Aidan is a bit more understanding of Saorise's mutism, so Saorise appreciates that. She thinks Aidan's work as a healer is fascinating and can often be found looking through his things or browsing through one of his books. She thinks of him as a dear friend. Hiro Hiro was one of the first friends Saorise made at the circus and thinks the kid is pretty cool. Not to mention, he's super nice. She's also a big fan of Baymax, who tends to supply her with lollipops. She always has fun when they're around. Dandin Saorise and Dandin both have a love of sweets, so it was only natural that they became friends. Saorise loves cookies, Dandin loves chocolate. They have bonded quickly though, with Dandin not minding Saorise's quiet habits. Saorise thinks Dandin is funny, and hopes to someday meet this "Jing" person he keeps talking about. Ariel So far, Ariel is the only other sea-creature that Saorise has met, so she feels a special kin-ship with her. The two met at the river one night and instantly bonded. Ariel was very patient with Saorise's quietness and Saorise thinks she's a very nice person. Annemarie While Saorise hasn't said a whole lot around the woman yet, she thinks she's very nice. She thinks of her as a friend, despite the age difference between them. Rita Saorise finds Rita very fascinating. She's the first angel she's ever met, and needless to say, she was surprised that angels could look like dogs. She's very curious about Rita and is always asking questions. She hopes to get to know the dog better. Loreley While Loreley isn't exactly a sea-creature, she does have water powers, and that fascinates Saorise. She caught the girl practicing her magic and instantly fell in love with it. The two became fast friends and definitely plans on spending more time with her in the future. Ginger So far, Ginger is Saorise's friend that is closest to her in age. This means that they're both pretty childish, and thus get along well. Saorise thinks Ginger is pretty cool with all the tricks she does on her roller skates and what-not. She hopes that maybe she can learn how to use them someday. Carl Unlike most people, Saorise bonded with Carl right away, speaking aloud as soon as she caught sight of him. She instantly started calling him "grandfather" and refused to leave his side. Saorise tends to feel people's vibes when she's around them, as soon as she saw Carl, she knew he was safe, caring, and kind. She even hopes that maybe, he can be the one to adopt her. Carl was taken by her, even though he was a little confused about her behavior in the beginning, and he's agreed to let her stay with him for a trial run, to see if he would make a good guardian. Saorise is now determined to prove to Carl that she would be the perfect granddaughter for him.